


The Night Before

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: You forgot about the final exam tomorrow! Satan is enlisted to help you study.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Night Before

Satan paused his riveting explanation of the difference in body language for the types of demon greetings. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye, not surprised to see you nodding off at the desk. You came to him in a panic, knocking on his door well into the midnight hour. 

The demonic language final. A core class for the exchange students. You got the dates mixed up. Only realising after checking your schedule to write down your next shifts at Hell's Kitchen. Just after you finished closing that night.

The soft thud of a book closing startled you awake. It took a moment to realise your study materials were slowly being collecting, gathered and put to one side. A rush of adrenaline. You couldn’t stop now. You felt like you barely knew anything.

“What are you doing? We aren’t finished studying yet.”

“Let’s call it a night, Y/N.” A sinking feeling in your gut.

“No! I- I’m sorry. I’ll focus, pay more attention. I need to study more.” Satan eyed you suspiciously, but relented, for now. 

“Alright, let’s try again.”

Barely half an hour past by your glances to the clock. Eyes burning, you struggled to stay alert. Everything he said going in one ear and out the other. Nothing would stick in your mind. You clenched your fists, hands trembling. Why wouldn’t it stay?

“We’re done for tonight.” Satan seemed set on his decision, standing before you could protest. You shook your head.

“No, I need more practise. I can’t remember. Just a little longer. Just a few more times. I can remember.” You went to reach for a cooled cup of coffee, his hand catching yours midway. Head turning to met his gaze, tears welled in your eyes.

“I can’t fail, Satan. I have to pass. I can’t let everyone down. I-” A sob shook your shoulders. Panic gripped your chest, clawed at your throat. A squeeze of your hand. A voice, his voice, calm and assuring.

“Look at me, Y/N. You’re exhausted. Go to bed, try to sleep. Just for a few hours. I’ll wake you before breakfast, we can review what you know in the morning.” He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. 

“Failing an exam isn’t the end. You won’t let everyone down, even if you don’t pass. Your well being is more important than anything else. Get some rest.”

“Will you stay with me? Please?”

“Of course.”


End file.
